Inside His Life
by dld567
Summary: She's a popular, He's a nobody that everyone underestimates. What happens when they are paired up for a school project? Will they get more then they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is a new story called Inside His Life.**

**I am not Rick so I do not own the characters!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I laugh along with my friends, as they insult all the losers and nerds that walk by our table. I am the lead popular in our group, my name is Annabeth Chase and I am 16 years old, and truthfully, I've never really thought making fun of people was all that funny. Then why did I do it?

It's simple really; I want to fit in, but not just with anyone, with the populars. The second you become a popular, you are treated like royalty, who doesn't want that?

There's this one kid; Percy Jackson, my table picks on him the most. Why? Well because he is an easy target, he doesn't get good grades, he is ADHD and Dyslexic, His dad left him and his mom what he was little, and he is anorexic; see, just too easy. I Kind of felt bad for him.

The shriek of the bell could be heard, signaling the start of class. I groaned as I picked up my bag and made my way to Social Studies, my least favorite class.

"Alright class, for your next assignment you need a partner," everyone looked at their friends, "but I picked your partners. For this assignment you have to get to know your partner and do a presentation on their life. Now I don't want the boring stuff like favorite colour, DIG DEEP! Find out the stuff that no one knows about!" This didn't sound too bad. "Alright now for partners: Kyle and Katie, Alex and Logan," she went on listing name, "Annabeth and Percy." Hold on, back up, did she just say Percy? As in Percy Jackson? There was no way I was working with Percy Jackson! Never in a million years!

"Alright class get with your partner and no switching!"

I looked around for Percy and finally found him in the back of the room, slumped down in his chair, listening to music and looking at me; he must be able to hear over the music. I pick up my stuff and move to the empty desk next to his.

"Hey," He says to me, I ignore him, "alright listen, I know you think I'm a weirdo and what not, but just forget any problems you have with me for only 2 weeks so we can get this project done." I nod at him.

"Ok." I replied. He put his hands over his heart and said sarcastically,

"Wow, you have a way with words." I just rolled my eyes at him. "We can work at my house if you want?"

"Ya sure," I answer, "but you'll need to give me your address."

"Right." He nods, writing his address on a scrap piece of paper, he hands it to me and the bell rings signaling the end of class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Annabeth's POV**

-Later that same day, Annabeth is at Percy's house working on the project-

"Here we are," Percy told me as we walked up to a door that belongs to a big, beautiful house. He takes out a key and opens the door walking in, me following him. "Mom!" he calls into the house, "I'm home!" A lady with kind features and a big smile walks up to us and gives Percy a hug before noticing me, "Hi, I'm Sally, Percy's mom." She holds her hand out for me to shake, and when I do, I find her hand soft and warm. "I'm Annabeth." I tell her.

"Annabeth…" she turns to Percy, "I thought she was one of the kids that-"

He cuts her off by saying "Umm… yeah, school project mom" Wait I'm one of the people that what? Bully him? Tease him? Treat him like crap? Sally's smile falters a little bit.

"What's the project about?"

"We have to do a presentation on the other person." Percy told her, she nodded,

"Well you could look through the photo album on top of the fire place," Sally told Percy, who then walked over to the fire place and pulled a huge photo album off the top.

"Come on Annabeth, we'll work in my room." He led me up two flights of stairs before finally stopping in front of a blue door. He pushes the door open and I have to say, I was shocked… It was not what I had expected, I had expected a dark gloomy room, but instead I had walked into a light blue room with the windows open so fresh air and bright light flooded inside. Percy smirked when he saw my face, "Not what you expected?" I shook my head.

He sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to him, I sat down. He flipped open the first page and before I even saw the first picture, I lost interest, not really caring. When he was about half way through the book I finally started to look at some of the pictures. Most of the pictures had a little boy about 5 years old with pitch black hair and the greenest eyes ever, Percy. At one point we came across a picture of a guy who looks exactly like Percy, I realize exactly who it is, his dad. "That's your dad," I say pointing at the picture, he looks at it and nods, silent. He closes the book and sets it down on the desk in his room.

"So… tell me about yourself." He tells me.

"Well, I live with my mom, dad and two little brothers." I suddenly notice a guitar on a stand in the corner of his room, "do you play?" I ask pointing at it, he nods, walking over and picking it up, he sits on his bed and starts to strum a beautiful tune, but what surprises me the most is when he starts singing.

**I don't own the song!**

_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water_

_My lips have turned a shade of blue_

_I'm frozen with this fear_

_That you may disappear_

_Before I've given you the truth_

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here (I'm dying here)_

_'Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you_

_I've always dreamed about this moment_

_And now it's here and I've turned to stone_

_I stand here petrified_

_As I look you in your eyes_

_My head is ready to explode_

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here_

_'Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you_

_And it's all here in_

_Black and white and red_

_For all the times_

_Those words were never said_

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_

_So you can see what I can't say_

_I'm dying here_

_'Cause I can't say what I want to_

_I bleed my heart out just for you_

_I bleed my heart out just for you._

He has an amazing voice! When he finishes, he looks up and gives me a small smile.

"How are you not already famous?" I ask him. He shrugs,

"My music is just a hobby."

"Did you write that song?" He nods. Wow, I'm impressed; here I thought he was just some weirdo loser with no talent. "Tell me about yourself," I tell him, he walks over to his desk and picks up a sketch pad and a note book and hands them to me, "Everything you need to know," he tells me, "is in here." Wait what? Is that possible?

"Percy! Annabeth! Dinner is ready!" I hear Sally yell from down stairs. As we walk down the stairs I start looking through the sketch pad, Percy is an amazing artist! Most of the sketches are of the beach, but the odd one is of a random person, the sketches look so real.

When we walk into the kitchen Sally hands me a plate and tells me to help myself. When I see that Percy is not taking any food, I ask him, "Are you not going to eat?" He shakes his head,

"I'm anorexic, remember?" Oh yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe I am about to say this but… working with Percy was not as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"How was working with The Freak?" my friends, who knew I was working with Percy ask.

"It actually wasn't that bad."

You know how you read about in books when everyone goes completely silent and everyone stops what they're doing and stares at you, how you just sit there awkwardly and wait for it to end? Well, that's what is happening now, all because of 5 words that came out of my mouth, 5 words that I never even dreamed of saying.

One of my friends, Katie, laughs nervously, "Your joking right? Please tell me you're joking?!" What do you do in this situation? Tell your friends, who are populars, that you kind of enjoyed working with the school's loser?

I laughed nervously, "Of course I'm joking!" Not really.

Lately I have been really busy and haven't had the chance to look through the rest of the sketch pad and notebook Percy gave me.

LINE LINE LINEY BREAK!

Percy and I are working on our project again and today he was bringing me to his favorite place (the beach). He had brought his guitar along and I didn't know why.

We finally got to the beach and started to walk along it. "So, why exactly is this your favorite place?" He shrugged, "It reminds me of my dad." He told me simply. All I knew about his dad was that his name was Poseidon Jackson and that he took off on Percy and his mother, I didn't know when and I didn't know why.

"My dad was a marine biologist," Percy told me, looking straight ahead and somehow I knew I was about to know exactly what happened to Percy's dad, "I don't know what you heard about my dad, maybe it was some rumor that he was cheating on my mom and took off before I was born, or that he stuck around until I was 7 before getting sick of me and my mom and taking off. But there is something you should know before I tell you; rumors twist the truth, they take whatever happened and make it ten times worse, that's what rumors are designed to do, take the truth and dilute it with so many lies that the story hardly still holds the truth. My dad didn't take off on us, Annabeth, he died, drowned to be more specific, he went out to sea one night with a friend to try and find a rare type of fish and a really bad storm hit, they both died." My heart stopped, I had no idea. "I was 12 Annabeth," he stopped walking and looked out to sea, "close your eyes and imagine being 12 years old sitting on the couch in your house fighting sleep, waiting for your dad to come home only for him never to, and then finding out that whatever he last said to you would be the last thing he ever said to you, imagine being that 12 year old, sitting at your dads funeral. Do you know the last thing he said to me? He looked me right in the eyes and told me 'You're going places, kiddo'" I could almost hear my heart breaking, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose my dad that way, both of my parents are alive and healthy and now that I think about it I realize just how much I take them for granted.

We walking in silence until we got to a waist high brick wall, we stopped to sit down on it and Percy put his guitar on his lap and started to strum a soft tune, passer-byers stopped to admire the sound.

**I don't own this song**

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Oh oh oh no

And you let her go

Oh oh oh no

Well you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go"

When he finished everyone who stopped clapped and when someone tried to give him some money, he shook his head and told them he only played to make the world a better place.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not Rick and therefor don't own the characters!**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth's POV**

Songs, that's what is in the notebook, lots songs. I finally got the time to read through the notebook Percy gave me. I am amazed by some of the songs written in the notebook, they're really good.

I sit in the library, at the back of a row, reading and re-reading the songs. Not looking up at the people who walk by. Someone sits beside me and I look up to see who it is and, you guessed it, it's Percy.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Nice songs."

"Thanks."

We sit for another couple minutes in silence, me reading my way through the song book, him with headphones in his ears, nodding along to whatever he is listening to. _Pick you up if you fall to pieces, _I read, _let me be the one to save you, _no more is written after that, I flip the page, _Looking for misery, but she found me,_ again it ends there, I flip the page, _I've come too far to turn around,_ again it ends there. I look up at him, eyebrows raised; he pulls one of the headphones out of his ear and raises his dark eyebrows back at me.

"How come none of these end?" He takes the notebook and quickly reads what I am talking about. He shrugs.

"Sometimes pieces of songs just come to me," he says, "I look at it like a stroke of genius." I nod a small grin on my face. He suddenly jumps up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him, out the library door and across the parking lot to an old red truck, he opens the door for me and shuts it behind me when I get in, he then climbs in behind the steering wheel.

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask.

"Somewhere."

After 5 minutes of driving we pull up to a little deserted park with a rusted swing set and a small slide. I look over at Percy with raised eyebrows but he just smirks, and jumps out the truck, I follow his lead. We walk over to the back of the swing set and Percy crouches down next to a grate in the cement, he sticks his fingers in some of the grate holes, pulls the grate up and sets it on the cement next to the hole. Then he starts to climb down the small latter on the side of the tunnel that leads down into the earth. Five steps down he looks back up at me, "Are you coming?" I nod, slightly sceptical, and follow him down the ladder. I count 25 steps before I can finally set my feet back on cement ground. It smells gross down here, each step I take is met with the squishing sound of shoes in puddles, the sound echoes down the tunnel.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My secret place."

Should I be worried? Because I am. He leads me down the tunnel, we take 3 lefts and 4 rights before we come to a door that is well hidden in the wall, he pulls a key out of his back left pocket and unlocks the door, pushing it open. Suddenly, the gross smell doesn't matter; neither does my wet shoes or the ache in my legs from all the walking, I feel my mouth drop open as I step into the surprisingly big room, inside is a desk with a chair, every inch of wall is covered in paper and most of the paper is overrun with the most amazing paintings I have ever seen in my life. Percy steps in and lights some candles I hadn't noticed earlier, the light from the candles covers every inch of the walls and ceiling giving the room a hypnotizing glow. Percy stands with his hands in his pockets, he shrugs, "It's not much but-"

"This is amazing, did you paint these?" I ask, walking over to point at a painting of a brick wall that has two girls standing on it playing patty-cake. Percy nods shyly. "They're really good, Percy."

"Thanks. I come here to do most of my song writing." he tells me as I walk over to the desk and run my hands over the wood, "I found this place one day when some guys from our school were chasing me, I needed somewhere to hide, the key was in the door when I found it. You're the second person I've told." He admits.

I slowly walk around the room, looking at all of the paintings done on the walls, and suddenly I feel sick, here is this kid with amazing talent and one of the nicest people on the earth and yet my whole life all I have done is shoot him down and make his life a living hell, and now that we are forced to hang out, I find out that I actually enjoy being friends wi- my thoughts come crashing to a stop, _friends_ the word swirls around in my head, over and over again.

"Percy, are we friends?"

He shrugs, "Dunno," he says, "do you want to be friends?"

Slowly, I nod, never in my life did I ever think that I would be able to call Percy Jackson my friend, the thought is almost alien. He suddenly walks over to the desk, pulls a piece of paper out of one of the drawers and jots something down on it, then he looks over at me and sings, "_Maybe tonight we'll start all over. Like it's the first day of our lives. Right here and now, no second chances, maybe we'll finally get it right_." He shrugs, "what do you think?"

I shake my head, "God you're amazing."

He grins, "I know."

"What the hell are you two kids doing down here?" a gruff voice asks.


End file.
